The present invention relates to a head light structure of a car.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a conventional head light structure of a car, which includes a focusing lens 11, a protective housing 12 and a tail section 13.
The protective housing 12 consists of a front housing 121 and a rear housing 122. The front housing 121 is disposed with two pad ears 123 on two sides. Each pad ear 123 has a thread hole 124.
The tail section 13 includes a hollow cylindrical tail end 135 rearward extending from the rear housing 122. A spring member 133 is disposed in the tail end 135 and the tail end 135 is wrapped by a rubber cover 131.
The front and rear housings 121, 122 are first adjoined with each other by an adhesive agent and then screws are screwed into the thread holes 124 of the pad ears 123 to fix the front housing 121 on a fixing seat 14. The spring member 133 serves to abut against and fix a seat 134 of a bulb. The rubber cover 131 is formed with two holes for wires to pass therethrough.
Several shortcomings exist in the above conventional head light structure as follows:
1. The front and rear housings are adjoined together only by an adhesive agent. Such adhesive agent can hardly provide reliable adjoining effect and thus the front housing is apt to detach from the rear housing due to shocking or its own weight. PA1 2. The tail end of the rear housing is wrapped by the rubber cover which is not provided with a waterproof design. Therefore, when raining or washing the car, external water can easily flow through the clearance between the rubber cover and the tail end into the interior thereof. This may cause short circuit of the wires and bulb in the tail end.